I'm no hero
by PrisonofAnswers712
Summary: Having suffered a final, mentally-crushing defeat, Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik makes a last, desperate effort to break the spirit of his long time nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog. As the doctor's dying act of cruelty sets in, Sonic is soon torn between fulfilling his heroic duty and saving a beloved friend.


PoC: Another sad fic.

Silver: S-stop it already! What's wrong with you? All you write about is sad, miserable stuff!

PoC: *Sigh* I know Silv. You don't have to read it if you don-

Silver: Just SHUT UP! Argh! I hate it! I HATE all this sadness! *Leaves and slams door shut*

PoC: …

Metal: …_drama my lama, work for Eggman-sama. Teary mah bleary, make his T-bone weary. Whiny ah spiny, keep my e-go tiny~ _*Keeps singing*

PoC: …you're NOT helping…

**-l-**

**I'm no hero**

**-l-**

It hurt…that last hit really hurt.

Still another hit landed, my face was stinging by now. I didn't fight back, I didn't care. I had no words, no way to truly explain what had happened. Between this recent brawl with me and our shared bouts of despair, I think neither of us wanted to talk about it anyway. I didn't blame him either, how could I? I bet none of us would be able to forgive that dirty, fat piece of despicable lard for what he had done.

Even worse…for what _I_ had done…

Looking back on it now…the hatred Knuckles, and probably everyone else, had for me was totally justified… I know because it hadn't happened too long ago…

L

*In the recent past*

L

Ever since Robotnik and the rest of us had come home from an extended space voyage, our conflicts immediately started up again. As soon as I had the chance, I cornered the fat doc about what he'd actually done to our only dimension-crossing friend, Chris. Upon hearing the truth, I was stunned. The foul Robotnik laughed while telling Tails and I how he'd sent that kid/adult into a freaking time-vortex, uncaring of the risks involved. In fact, he seemed _more_ amused at the thought of sending Chris too far forward or backwards in time.

That's…when I snapped. In my anger, I didn't leave a single one of his dunce-bots left standing; even those stupid, treacherous dome-heads he called Bocoe and Decoe were soon junked beyond repair. I know it was harsh…my little bud thought so too, but Eggman had taken away one of our best friends without warning, not caring whether he killed him, tossed him into the void, or who knows what else. I know he had to go home sometime, but what Eggman did was unforgivable. So, having no regrets about beating the old man down for the eightieth time, Tails and I headed back home.

But we had not seen the last of the doc…no, not by a long shot.

I don't know what did it, but the once mad, albeit not necessarily pure evil doctor had turned stark-raving loony on all of us. Maybe breaking everything of his and taking away his only allies had been the last straw. But whether by my cruelty or his own madness, Eggman, now more like his grandfather began doing unthinkable damage. Instead of building an armada of useless bots to fight me, he got smart and aggressive. The doc released hundreds, possibly thousands, of Metal Sonic clones to wreak havoc on everything and everyone they saw. No longer barred by an ounce of restraint, the doctor went about razing Mobius to the ground.

Eager to put a stop to this, I blasted my way into his fort for the last time, and asked the batshit nutty human what his problem was. And how did the freak respond? Crazily enough, he grabbed a nearby set of pliers and lunged at me, foaming like a rabid demon. He kept screaming "Hate that hedgehog…maim that hedgehog…skin that hedgehog!" Over and over again.

Like I said, still I don't know what caused him to go so far off the deep end. In defending myself, I tried to not hit the big oaf too hard. Still, by accident or not, I sent the lumbering scientist over an edge and down one of his base's long shafts. When I saw him again at the bottom, the doc was lying near-death but smiling as he said "Now you'll be alone, a failure…just like me…j-just like ME! We…both…lose everything…this time…hedge…hog…" And with hacking gasp, the infamous Dr. Robotnik finally passed away.

Something in my stomach turned right then and there.

I fled the base with a fear I'd never known before. It was outside that I saw just what my long time enemy had done. The Metal Sonics…weren't just typical fighting bots. They were napalm-packed bombs of walking death. Not long after Eggman had perished, they all started breaking apart; one after another spreading the flames of disaster everywhere they went off. Ten minutes later, my home, my whole world, was engulfed in searing smoke and heat. The air alone was too dangerous to breath for long. With this sight kicking my mind into hyper-protective mode, I sought out the first friend and confidant that came to mind.

Tails.

I eventually found him and his plane; he was trying his hardest to evacuate civilians, most of which were close neighbors and friends. I saw him coughing, hacking, losing life with each toxic breath. I tried to help him, but I was watching too. I saw the survivors dropping one by one, each becoming a burden too heavy to carry. I looked over my ash-covered shoulder and saw the few moving ahead of us start to falter too. In my gut, I knew we couldn't get everyone out in time. All Tails' greater-sized ships had been stored away in exchange for ones with speed and efficiency. Besides, with how weak everyone already was, there's no way we could make to Tails' hanger in time.

"It's okay…" I told myself "If we just get everyone under this smoke, it'll be alright." That's when I heard a thump at my side. I stared down to see my buddy, by little brother, knocked unconscious from exhaustion and/or smoke inhalation. Freaking out, no…totally panicking, I dropped the two hands leaning on me and reached for him. I shook him, but he didn't respond. I shouted, but my voice didn't even carry two inches. Looking at him I realized…I was scared. All that fear had me shaking like a leaf and breathing too heavily. I realized right then…I was about to lose my most precious friend right before my eyes.

That's when…I did something selfish.

Picking him I ignored the pain, the shouting, and even the pleading for my help. I tuned everything out and ran. Somewhere in my heart, I knew I had to save him. If the world burns, fine, if people suffer, it doesn't matter. All I knew was no one, and I mean NO ONE, was going to stop me from helping Tails! For a short second, I wondered if this was how Shadow felt about Maria. Maybe this is this that same selfish love he felt for her all those years ago. I understood now… Some things are just too important to give up.

Anyway, after I scooped him up, I took us both far ahead and away from the deadly fumes. When I had at last found a low place for him to rest and recover, I headed back, determined to get everyone else out.

But my deed was done, and now people were going to pay for my actions.

Out from the mouth of the blaze crept forth one last Metal Sonic drone. I saw it's heartless red eyes glow brighter and brighter. And in that moment another first in my life took place. My speed, the very trait I'd used to save entire worlds with, failed me. I was too slow to catch the evil doppelganger before it exploded. The detonation alone sent me tumbling back a good thirty feet. The real pain, however, came when I saw the hill, which was once lined with innocent people, now just another part of the burning background.

Standing there for a while I took in what I'd done. Like a big coward, I couldn't stand the scene for long, as I turned away and spilled my guts on the soot-covered grass. Sinking to my knees, I thought about all the people I'd lost, people I didn't save. No tears came out, not because I was too tough. No…more like it hurt too much. It's like Eggman said: I lost everything, I failed this time.

The sky grew darker every minute I waited. Eventually, this valley would be swallowed up by the old man's vengeance too, taking me along with it.

Whatever I thought…whatever I did…that suicidal train of thought almost made me forget. Seeing Tails still laying helpless where he was, I found my strength temporarily restored. Maybe it was selfish and wrong of me, but I promised to keep him safe. If I left him now, then everyone on that hill had died in vain. No…it wasn't fair to them, and no it wasn't a good trade. Not because I didn't love my bro, but because even he would've told me to forget about him and save them. But that was the past, and I was willing to tell myself anything at that point to save the one life I treasured most.

So I took him up again and ran. I didn't care how far or dangerous it was. If there was even one safe haven left in the whole world, I would find it. And so my selfish goal had gone and devoured the last bit of 'hero' within me. I'd gone and sold my soul for a friend…and I'll be damned if I wouldn't do it again.

Just when my own lungs were on the verge of collapsing, I saw our beacon of hope; I saw Angel Island headed heavenward with what looked to be a number of people aboard. Frighteningly though, it had elevated beyond our reach. Our last hope for salvation had already departed for the skies. Hearing Tails' shallow breaths, I realized it wasn't long 'til we both went out for good…

But not yet…I wasn't ready to quit just yet!

Picking up what little speed and endurance I had left, the two of us bolted up the nearby mountains. The diseased air forced it's way into my mouth as I tried to block Tails from taking too much in himself. Finally we reached the top, just in time to see the jagged rims of the floating isle ascending out of reach. If we stopped now, the poisoned air would asphyxiate us both, but if I jumped, we'd probably fall to our doom below.

Obviously, there was no risk not worth taking at this point. Taking a few steps back, I leapt across the deep chasm. The slippage provided by the soft dirt and dislodged stones made traction practically nonexistent. Every scrambling step seemed to push me farther and farther away from my goal.

"I'm sorry bud…I can't do it…" Those were my last intended words to him, when I was sure I had finished us both off.

That's when…I got a miracle.

Nothing fancy like angelic wings or a hand from on high. It was nothing more than the subtle grasp of small hands around my chest and a sudden lightness that eased our ascent. I knew then, I could feel it: Tails was, even in his illness, lending me the last of his effort. Slowly but surely, we worked our way up the earthy wall, and before long, my feet touched dewy grass. Right then, I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, and thank Tails for saving us…

But there was no Tails around to thank…

Fear pumped it's way back into my veins, making me frantically search and call out his name. No answer came…so I tried again and again…and again.

…

Silence…

"What…sort of sick game was this?" or so I wondered while still searching my heart out "Did I really thrown all those lives away…for nothing? First I ditched people to save Tails, and now I dropped Tails to save…myself?"

…evil. It was pure evil…In doing this I had become…worse than Robotnik himself.

Dejected and ready to surrender my life to the deadly drop in front of me, I took one step forward, but felt something tugging my arm. My heart did a massive leap when I thought, even for a split second, that Tails had…somehow…

But no, it wasn't him. It was a tear-soaked Amy clinging to me and saying how happy she was to see me safe. Until that moment, I had been a heartless monster, in pursuit of only what I wanted. So…as my one unselfish act, I embraced her tenderly. What harm could it do? What was the danger in rewarding her faith? Besides, there was nothing to obsess over now. The 'hero' she had once admired had died…

And I would make that known soon enough.

Following her back to the island's small remnant, I saw a mere fraction of our numbers in that terrified assembly. When they all crowded me and asked where I had been and how I had gotten here…I made sure to remain unselfish. I told them all the truth: About how I abandoned a whole group of survivors to be charbroiled by one of Eggman's goons, and how I let Tails fall in climbing up here.

L

*At present*

L

And so…we come to my deserved beating.

Knuckles embedded fist after spike-studded fist into my chest, face, and anywhere else he could reach. Eventually, Amy, Rouge, and even Cream stepped in to stop the one-sided fight. I wanted to tell them I deserved it, and that I had every dose of pain coming and then some. But when it all came down to it, Knuckles left me be, now looking ashamed of himself. Why? It was his right, it was everyone's right to resent me. Amy tried to argue that coming here any later would've gotten the survivors all killed anyway, if they had even made it this far. So what? That didn't excuse what I did, nor did it free me of responsibility for Tails…

"Tails…" I said, choking on my words "Big guy…can you ever forgive me?"

I dropped my head down low, so that I could not see the look on anyone's faces. I submitted to whatever they thought of me…every gasp I heard must've been their shock and dismay at my heartlessness. Now I was savoring the rejection and loneliness that Eggman probably suffered with his whole life.

And that…was alright…

Closing my eyes, I must've been dreaming, or else I felt something warm and fuzzy embrace me from behind. Well…it was nice to have Amy care so much…but after what I did, I wasn't really worth…

"Sonic…I'm right here… Don't be…*cough*…don't be sad anymore, okay…?"

I must be dead…or else my heart really did stop beating for a whole ten seconds. That voice…there's no way it was… "T-Tails?" I rasped out, sounding almost as sickly as he did.

The fox didn't reply. He just tightened his weakened hold on me. Turning around, my reddened eyes saw him, really standing there and giving me that cheerful smile he always had. I didn't want to hurt him, but it took every ounce of restraint to not crush the kit in a bear hug. My little brother, the only person I ever called family, was alive…

"H-How did…how d-did you…*sniff*." I couldn't speak, my mouth was too dry. I rubbed his little fuzzy head and ears to make sure this was real. In the end, it was so real…it almost hurt. Holding the kid in my arms again made me, very briefly, not regret dropping everything to rescue him. I knew it wasn't right, but I enjoyed our selfish reunion. Best of all, I had managed to stay strong and composed, not breaking down even once so far.

"I love you…big bro. So…don't go…hating yourself again…okay?" No…that did it, I couldn't take it anymore. I let out a loud sob and started crying like a loud child. So what if they thought less of me? I'm just a brother who loves his family, even too much sometimes. I'm just as real and vulnerable as any of them. They should know by now…

I'm no idol. I'm no savior.

I'm…no hero.

-l-

The End

-l-

I just wrote this silly thing on a whim. I do hope some of you 'enjoyed' it (whatever that means XD).

Until next time.


End file.
